The present invention relates to a deburring method for removing a burr formed at an open end portion of a through hole, and to a deburred automotive knuckle.
Hitherto, as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-80307 and the Examined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-117548, a wheel speed sensor of an automobile has been fixedly mounted therein in a radial direction with respect to an axle.
When this wheel speed sensor is attached to an automotive knuckle, a through hole is drilled toward an inner surface of a fitting hole, into which a wheel bearing is fitted, from a radially outward direction. The wheel speed sensor is fixedly attached thereto from this through hole.
However, when the through hole is drilled in the inner surface of the fitting hole provided in the knuckle, a burr occurs on the inner surface portion of the fitting hole, which is an open end portion of the through hole. To remove the burr, the following manual processing is performed. That is, first, a special tool having a cutting part is carefully inserted into the through hole from the outside thereof. When the cutting part is projected into the fitting hole from the open end portion of the through hole, the cutting part is outthrust in such a way as to abut against the open end portion of the through hole. Then, the cutting part is rotated to thereby remove the burr. Upon completion of deburring, the tool having the cutting part is returned to a central portion of the through hole. Finally, the tool is drawn out of the through hole.
An operation of performing processing by using such a special tool is troublesome. Moreover, even an operation of setting the tool at an object to be processed requires high precision, because the tool is advanced and retreated through the through hole.